


Bad dreams

by Catrainasuit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Just a quick thing i thought of, Non-Sexual Age Play, anyway have fun with this, its awful i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrainasuit/pseuds/Catrainasuit
Summary: Alex has a bad dream and goes to her Mama for comfort.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Bad dreams

Maggie woke up to her old oak door creaking open and little feet padding softly to the side of her bed. 

"What's wrong, Ally?" She spoke, her voice raspy from sleep as she sat up, pushing away her worn light blue covers.

"Mama?" Alex whispered tearfully, Holding her arms out to her mama with pleading eyes.

"Oh baby" Maggie said gently and opened her arms for the little girl. 

Alex jumped into her mama's arms and started to sob softly into the brunettes chest. Maggie rubbed her baby's back gently and hummed her a lullaby. 

"What's got you so upset, huh?" Maggie asked her little girl once her sobs calmed to mere sniffles slowly rocking her in her lap.

"B-bad d'eam" Alex mumbled as she stuck her thumb into her mouth and gripped her mama tighter.

Maggie cuddled Alex even tighter and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay babygirl, Mama's here."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god i'm so sorry, this is awful but i thought it was a cute idea so here you go.


End file.
